Aimer et être aimé
by metesme
Summary: To Love and Be loved. Mary Alice Brandon is a normal girl. She is, until she is thirteen and discovers she has a gift. Her parents, troubled by the news, send her to an asylum. What could go wrong there?
1. Un Jour à la Plage

**Hi everyone. This is my first facfic! Woohoo!**

**This story is dedicated Erika! Woot Woot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish i did. But i dont. **

* * *

**Helen POV**

"Mommy, look!"

I slowly turned and looked at what my little Mary Alice was looking at.

She was pointing at seagulls that were calling overhead.

Her eyes were glued to them.

"Mommy, I want to fly!"

I laughed at her high voice. I ran over, lifted her up and swung her around in my arms.

She laughed a glorious tinkling sound. Her long black hair was flowing around her face. Her bathing suit was a bright pink, with ruffles on the waist.

I spun us around, her laughing get louder.

When I stopped, she pouted.

"Mommy?"

She reached over and stroked my face.

I was taking deep breaths.

"Go play with your sister, Alice." I said in a stern voice.

She walked away, and I could tell by her face that she thought she had done something wrong.

I saw Cynthia in the distance, only three years old. She inherited my brown hair. It fell in curls to her shoulders. But her face came from her father. I looked to see where Thomas was.

He was sitting on the sand, helping tiny Cynthia build a sand castle. Or rather, he was building it. She just sat in his lap, giggling happily when the mound of sand slowly got bigger.

Alice was there too. I sighed. She looked sad. She must think I was still mad at her. She hid her face in her long hair, something rare for her. Alice was always upbeat. Very extroverted, even for a five year old.

I walked over, my feet burning in the sand.

"Momma, Momma! Look at my sandcastle!" Cynthia was so excited. She was bouncing in my husband's lap. He chuckled, a familiar, loving sound.

Cynthia stood up, and ran towards me, stumbling along the way.

When she reached me, she held her hands up, signaling that she wanted to be held. I bent over and cradled my youngest in my hands. I tickled her tummy, blowing raspberries into her still soft skin.

She screamed in delight. She laughed, her face turning a beautiful shade of pink.

"Okay sweetie, that's enough for now." I set her down and she ran towards Alice, who still looked down.

I caught her gaze, and she blushed and turned away.

I walked closer, and Thomas rose up off the ground.

He walked towards me, and wrapped me in an embrace. He kissed me, long and sweet, and then whispered in my ear.

"What did you see, my sweet honey bee?"

I laughed at my nickname.

"It was nothing. I promise" I kissed his cheek swiftly, and pulled out of his embrace.

I walked towards Alice.

"Sweetie?" I called out.

She turned around and looked at me. Then she burst into tears.

"Oh, my baby!"

I ran to her, and her to me and I fell onto my knees. Tears fell from my eyes from seeing her in pain.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to upset you."

I chuckled quietly.

"Oh honey. I was never upset."

She was hiccupping now.

"You wer-r-rent?"

"No."

"Oh."

She sniffled, and quickly wiped her face.

Then her face turned into a mischievous grin.

"I'll race you to Daddy and Cynthia!"

I laughed at her tiny body already running towards my little family.

I ran after her laughing.

I stopped remembering my vision.

No.

I would never let that happen.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Émollient des Mots

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am in a pickle. I will tell you guys at the end of this chapter.

p.s. I am getting the French titles from a website that can translate phrases, so I don't know if they are right. I hope they are. :D

**Disclaimer: Only in my mind do I own Twilight. And Rob Pattinson's phone number. hehehe**

* * *

I jumped, my legs twitching from underneath the sheets. I felt my cheek. I was in a cold sweat. I laid back down, trying to forget my nightmare.

"Helen. Tell me what you saw. It's killing me to see you in pain."

I rolled over to see Thomas staring at me. I looked at his eyes and saw love and worry. I tried to smile as my hand sought his.

"It's nothing." I let go of his hand, but he grabbed it in both of his.

"Don't you lie to me Helen Mary Brandon. I can tell when something is bothering you. Please tell me."

I sighed.

"It will only worry you." I looked at him, using my eyes to try and talk him out of making me tell him.

"Helen. Please. For me." I froze. The blood was rushing to my face.

"Fine."

He smiled, victorious.

"When we were at the beach, and I was playing with Alice, I saw something…something that scared me and chilled me to the bone."

He looked at me with utmost love.

"Go on."

I took a deep breath.

"It…It was our Alice. She looked older…perhaps nineteen or eighteen. She was on the ground in a dark room. And-"

I stopped choking back tears.

"Helen! Please tell me!"

"She just kept screaming, begging for someone to kill her…" I cried, silent tears rolling endlessly down my cheeks. "She was screaming for me…to put out the fire…"

Finally, a sob came out and Thomas took me into his arms, rubbing my back, soothing me.

"My baby!" I sobbed, cringing at the thought of my child, on the floor withering in pain

"Shhhh…its ok honey. That will never happen. I won't let it." He used his stern voice, but I heard a note of sorrow in his words. He was just as scared for our baby as I was.

I looked up, and saw tear stains on his face.

He whispered in my ear, his breath soothing and welcoming.

"I will always be here to protect you and the girls."

I fell asleep next him, his slow breathing like a lullaby.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. (twhs) hahaha sorry, couldnt resist.**

**Anywho, my problem.**

**If you guys could take a look at my profile, I have a poll that can help this story. If not the world will blow into smitherines. Just kidding. But if you could answer it, I would be forever grateful. There is only one vote so far (coughcoughsistercoughcough)**

**So that's all for now. And sorry for any typos. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Conséquences et une Vision

**WOOOHOO! So I closed the poll. I had already decided on what I was going to do, so I decided that the poll was useless. Sorry.**

**The story continues. DUN DUN DUN!**

**p.s. Any Harry Potter fans out there? I am going to go see the new one at midnight! Woot woot!**

**Discaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. GOSH! -runs off screaming and crying like a uncontrolable fangirl-**

* * *

_Eight years later…_

**Alice POV**

"MARY ALICE BRANDON, YOU GET DOWN HERE OR YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!"

I sighed. Gosh darn it. I had been caught.

I swept my hair back with a pink headband, I crept down the stairs.

"Yes Mother dear?"

She laughed at my false innocence. Then she remembered what I did and glared at me with _the stare. _I cringed at her expression.

"Alice. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I held my fingers with my hand, and tried my best I'm-innocent-don't-look at me eyes.

"What do I have to say about what?" I fluttered my eyelashes, best I could.

Which my mother rolled her eyes at and scoffed.

"I know it was you that broke my mother's vase!"

I looked down. Gran was not the nicest person in the world. I smiled at the thought of her when she realized her gift had been broken.

"Now what are you smiling at?" her eyes flashed.

I gulped.

"Now, you see Mother, it's a funny story that I'm sure we will look back on in a few years and laugh at the silliness of it."

"I highly doubt that Alice. Now go to your room, and think about what you did."

Just when I opened my mouth to complain she stopped me.

"Without complaints."

I gave a loud sigh, a trudged up the stairs to my room.

"How much trouble are you in?"

I glanced at Cynthia's room. I walked towards it, and plopped on her bed.

I mumbled my punishment against the covers.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that." She smiled. She enjoyed my pain.

"Oh, shut up. I know you heard me just fine."

She was taken aback.

"I know, I know."

I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go now to 'think about what I've done.' "

She threw back her long curly brown hair and gave a faux sigh.

"Ah, the monstrosity of thinking! Oh how I cringe at the mere thought of it!?

I laughed at walked to my room. I loved it. My bed was wrought iron with beautiful lace sheets.

I walked to my bay window, and sat down.

I love people watching. The hustle and bustle of everybody was fascinating. And I love looking at women's clothes. I would dream about one day, walking down the street in a beautiful dress, watching everyone admire my beauty and style.

I sighed as I came back to the real world.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly something came at me, hard.

It seemed trance-like, or a vision.

_There was a woman. She was in a dark room. She was screaming for help. A dark man loomed over her, creeping like a shadow. He laughed at her attempts of escape. She would run to an exit, but in a flash he was there. He began to speak._

"_Such soft skin….its a shame to put an end to its owner."_

_The woman became silent._

_This surprised the man._

"_Not surprised I would come?"_

"_You sick person." She whispered. _

_But this only made him laugh harder._

"_Well then. No need to drag this on longer then necessary."_

_His head swooped down to her neck and her screams were soon fading away, while strange gurgling sound filled the room. _

The vision ended.

I gasped.

What had just happened?

I gasped again as I realized who the woman was. She had long brown hair, which was in a bun. But it was coming apart, framing her face. Her eyes were a deep green just like…me.

"Momma…." I whispered.

I began to cry. Surely this was just a dream. Just a dream. I crawled to my bed and cried into my pillow.

But something inside me told me that it was real.

And it was coming.

Soon.

* * *

So...Tell me what you think all you lovely reviewers!


	4. Je Ne devrais pas Lui avoir Dit

**Here is Chapter 4! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

* * *

"Cynthia!" I whispered/yelled.

"What?!"

"Open the door!" I was standing outside her room, in my night dress.

"Why?" She asked, sounding suspicious.

"Just open the door."

I heard her grumbling come closer, then the doorknob turned.

Cynthia opened the door and I laughed at her appearance.

Her hair resembled a bush and her eyes were droopy with sleep. Her nightgown was wrinkled. I looked back at myself, my long black hair perfectly brushed, my face washed, and my nightgown in pristine condition.

"Yes, Sister?" She made 'sister' sound like a dirty word.

"I have to tell you something. Quick close the door!" I scrambled to her bed and sat down, cross-legged. She crawled on in front of me, and her face looked expectant.

"I don't know how to exactly explain this…thing…I saw." I breathed out slowly.

"Whoa. So this is serious." She looked surprised.

"Of course it's serious!" I hissed. "Why else would I bug you in the middle of the night? You aren't exactly the nicest person when awoken."

"Hey!"

"Anyways. I guess you could call what I saw…a vision? Of the future…" I said confused.

"What exactly did you see?"

"Ummm…Just someone in trouble. No need to worry." I said just a little bit too quickly.

Cynthia raised her eyebrows at me. "Why would I worry? Was it someone we knew? Were they hurt? Oh my gos-"

"Nothing! Nothing to worry about." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and I knew there was no way she would believe me.

"Alice. I know something's up. You are a skillful liar; Dad is putty in your hands, but not me. You can't fool me. Now tell me what happened."

I cringed. She was right. _I_ was putty in her _hands_. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell. Promise?" I asked sternly.

"Of course dear sister. By the sisters' law, I promise to keep secrets, secrets and promises kept until my dying day."

I laughed at the little pledge we had made years back.

"Ok then." I smiled my usual happy-go-lucky smile, but then remembering my vision, frowned.

"It…it was mom." I watched as she cringed.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked. And…and…" I could not finish. And I was sure Cynthia knew what had happened.

I was twisting my fingers and I looked up when I heard sniffling. Cynthia was crying silently.

"Oh, Cynthia!" I pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into my shoulder.

In the back of my mind, I heard a voice say that she was going to ruin my night dress. I quickly slapped the voice away, disgusted.

"Shhh...Shhh…I won't let that happen, sis."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Of course." I was crying straight through my lie. I could only hope she didn't catch me.

She slept in my tiny lap, and I stayed there and stroked her hair out of her face. I wished I hadn't told her. Now she would spend all her time worrying. Sometimes I thought she was a thirty-year old trapped in an eleven-year olds body. She was so mature.

I gently moved her head to her pillow, and tucked her in. then I tip-toed to my room and lied down on my bed. Careful not to wrinkle my night gown, I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Plot should come soon, I promise. **

**I apologize for any typos, I am only human (-.-) so I can only try to catch em all.**

******Did anyone see the New Moon clips they showed at the Comic Con? Oh my goodness! So much hotness! If you haven't, and very much so want to, I can send them to you just ask in a review or PM :)**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
